The Eater of Souls
Summary In Legends passed since time immemorial Zebra kind had often said to be weary of the stars. That within them lied an evil that would decimate the planet if left unchecked. Many had thought that the evil was the two pony princesses, ones with the strength to move the sun and the moon, this wasn't just not the case at all but rather something that a certain being wanted others to believe. Long ago before any recorded history of ponies, a star had collided with the planet, completely reshaping and terraforming it. The area surrounding the impact would be come known as Hoofington the birth place of magic, being a central in the Zebra religion that the magic there would protect them from the stars... Unfortunately for them but not only was this a ruse, but it was ruse by the star itself. The Star was sentient in that it would complete sustain itself on the souls of any sentient planet it visited, usually by tricking one of the planets own to be his herald of Doom, however after landing on Equus the being had found itself to be badly injured and immobile, requiring that it use its herald to feed on the souls above, this hellish abomination would go to be cause of or linked to every tragedy in the history of Equestria from then onward, staying hidden deep underneath the city that would become known as Hoofington. The Star Creature would need a massive amount of energy far beyond all the souls of the planet to free itself, scheming and pushing the planet into war. This Eater of Souls took its time subtly manipulating the minds of the planets creatures, to where even other gods would fall to its power. finally however during the pinnacle of the Pony Zebra war it had started, the Ponies side had created a weapon, one that had the power to set the creature free, Project Horizons. However before the weapon could be used, The Last Pre-Apocalyptic Day had come. Not wanting such a powerful weapon to fall into the wrong hands, the ponies sealed the arming codes into a program called EC-1101, encrypting it so that it could only be opened or used by the Mane Six or a decedent of, and attempted to send it to the closest candidate for that, nearby, the closest nearby was...Stable 99. And so the creature spent the next 200 years looking for EC-1101, manipulating some of the biggest bads in the entire wasteland just to find where it had went, 200 years later, it found the code in a stable. It had its subordinates trick the stables head into a false sense of confidence before raiding the unarmed stable, but something did not go as the creature planned. Its forces were pushed back enough to allow a mare and buck to escape, with EC-1101 nowhere to be found. It was then the creature learnt 2 things, that Blackjack, the current holder of EC-1101. was a descendant of a ministry mare, having complete access to EC-1101 and its contents. Secondly Blackjack was no pushover and was making friends in high places. Even when Blackjack had been crippled, poisoned, and sexually abused, she refused to give up her will to fight on. It was at this point that the Eater informed his heralds that she must be dealt with directly and swiftly. while fooling them of course that it would help the "greater good" or "ascend them into godhood". 4 collective and independent armies, Sanguines Mutants, Dawns Harbingers, The Mad AI Cognitum, and The Legate Zebra tribe all collectively attacked or threatened Blackjacks life with small wars for nearly 4 months at a time. However despite all that, having her body swapped twice, living with Luna and the Living AI in her new body, Blackjack rode on to the final battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C, At Least High 4-C with Project Horizons | High 4-C, Higher with Project Horizons Name: '''Eater Of Souls, The Core '''Origin: '''My Little Pony/Fallout (Fallout Equestria Project Horizons Fan Fiction by Somber) '''Gender: '''Inapplicable, however its "Messenger" body is Female. '''Age: '''At the very least 3,000+, likely way older (Existed before recorded history) '''Classification: '''Abomination of the stars, World Eater '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality '(Types 1, 3, and 6), '''Regeneration '(High, On Par with if not superior to Amandi's), '''Magic, Teleportation, BFR, Extrasensory Perception '(Knows where everyone is on the planet via their soul) '''Reality Warping '(Discord could not detect it, and was outclassed by it), 'Cosmic Awareness '(Can Perceive events that happen in the Dark Realm), 'Telepathy '(Uses it to speak to it's underlings), '''Telekinesis, (Used it to lift house sized pony) Mind Manipulation '(Subtly influenced the planet into it's bidding), '''Dream Manipulation '(Can put a person to sleep and warp their dreams), '''Emphatic Manipulation (Passively did this to the Zebras and made them hate the Princesses, did this to its followers for centuries), Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Absorption, Soul Absorption, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Soul draining is so strong it can affect Low Godly Regeners, the Magical Energy known as Enervation ''is an extension of its power and it can do this depending on how close you are to it), '''Dream Manipulation', Memory Manipulation '''(Trapped Blackjack and Luna in warped versions of their memories), '''Power Nullification, Regeneration Negation '(No sold Amandi's regeneration as he was EEing him), '''Aura '(is considered to be the root of all evil on the planet), 'Weather Manipulation '(Stopped Littlepip from affecting the weather in the area around it), '''Illusion Creation, Technology Manipulation (Secretly controlled Cognitum, a living AI, controls most of the tech surrounding it), Transmutation, Resistance '''to '''Mind Manipulation (The Goddess could not even get near Hoofington, where it was detained, with most of its Alicorns, and their own ability to do this was very restricted there). Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation and Existence Erasure via Project Horizons (Erased Amandi from existence, whose regeneration is superior to Rampage's who can survived being reduced to a sub atomic level) Attack Potency: Moon Level | Large Star Level '''(Was once a Star itself, Vastly Superior to Discord who in turn can stomp the princesses), Project Horizons and Reality Warping ignores conventional Durability) '''Speed: Immobile, Relativistic+ '''Combat Speed | '''Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class Z Striking Strength: Moon Level | Large Star Level Durability: Large Planet Level '''(Survived impacting the Planet in an event similar to that that wiped out the Dinosaurs, fended off Discord and Luna) '''Stamina: Seemingly Limitless Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Project Horizons, Death Canon on the Moon that it has access to. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Manipulated the Entire Planet for Centuries at a time, leading to its resurrection) Weaknesses: Immobile, Power Nullification 'can negate it's Immortality and Enervation | '''Power Nullification '''can negate it's Immortality and Enervation '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * 'Enervation: '''The Creature passively emits an aura that can rip out souls, and manipulate creatures into its soul eating range. Pro longed exposure will also irradiate the subject at a molecular level, causing bone or softer material to soften. '''Key: Restricted '| '''Full Power and with Project Horizons Category:Project Horizons Category:Fallout Equestria Category:Characters